Avatar The Last Airbender Book 4 Mind Chapter 1
by xbooluvswhox
Summary: Hi everybody! Booluvswho here, as you might know I’m writing a new book of Avatar called Book four mind. Its about a new girl in the group who is the avatar from the other side of the world! . I’m writing today to see what you think. What do YOU want to s
1. Chapter 1 The Girl in the woods

Book four mind ch.1

Ch. 1 The Girl in the woods

Setting ( the woods outside of ba sing se )

Aang Sokka Katara, and Toph were having some fun in the woods and Aang starts talking about the war that has recently been resolved.

Aang: now that the war is over it makes keeping peace to the world a whole lot easier.

Sokka know! All four nations in harmony isn't this great! ( Sokka says very excited! )

Aang: Well all 3 nations (Aang looks down)

I don't know what the next avatar will do. I mean who could teach them air bending.

Katara: Aang, I know it might be hard being the last air bender I understand what your going though I..

Aang: Its just upsetting, all my people, lost.

(Katara puts her hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang looks over)

I'm sorry I need to be alone. ( kisses Katara on the cheek, and walks away.)

Toph: Wow he's been so upset lately when ever air bending comes up he needs to get a grip.

( Toph sits on a rock all tough. )

Katara: No he doesn't Toph (said angrily) he's just upset about his people is all.( Katara crosses her arms)

Toph: All I'm saying is that Aang has been distant and upset when ever its brought up. Even to you Katara.

(Katara looks down)

Sokka: Hey hey, hey, Lets not all get down in the rocks huh? (Sokka says Joking.)

(Toph hits Sokka with a rock.)

Katara: Lets go find Aang and see if he's ok.

(Toph Katara and Sokka catch up to Aang while he's sitting on a rock next to a waterfall and a cave in the woods)

Katara: Aang! she yells (the 3 stop)

(Aang looks over, then looks back down)

Toph: Uh you guys I feel someone coming.

(Sokka, Katara ,and Aang look over.)

(a girl runs behind trees)

(All four of them look around. Then a girl run out of the bushes in front of Toph Sokka and Katara. They are surprised and gasp when they see her hair color. A dirty blonde and pale skin.)

Girl: where's the avatar.

Katara: If you want Aang your going to have to go though us.

(Aang looks up and sees the girl he is shock and has never seen anyone like her he tries to get up but finds out he's stuck on a rock.)

Girl (smiles and hits a fighting pose .Katara and Toph do the same and Sokka pulls out his sword.)

Girl: I'll be right over.

(the girl runs toward them and Katara whips out water and Toph throws rocks. The girl dodges both, smiles and keeps going.

Katara swishes water and the girl puts her hand up and stops it. Then pushes Katara to the ground binding her hands and feet using earth bending.

Toph: An earth bender I can handle.

(Toph earth bends many rocks toward the girl. She doges all of them and smashes some with earth bending.

The girl grabs her and touches the necklace on her neck. The ground Toph was standing on turns to quick sand and Toph falls in .Toph screams and the ground hardens when it gets to Toph head.

Sokka: Toph!! (he yells and starts running over.)

Toph: Sokka, I cant see anything and I cant break free!! (she yells terrified)

(Aang is still trying to break free from the rocks on his foot.)

Aang: You guys I'm kind of stuck.

Katara: well bend the rocks of your foot and help me out.

Aang: I'm trying but for some reason I cant earth bend!!

Toph: Me neither and I cant see!!

Sokka Hold on you guys I have got this.

( the girl smiles and keeps going towards Aang. Sokka swings his blade towards the girls head and she ducks under it then swings for her legs and she spirals over and grabs Sokkas arm and throws him against a tree. Then the girl water bends his arms behind it and binds it with Ice.)

(Aang Katara and Sokka Gasp with shock and are very confused. Aang gets his foot loose as soon as the girl almost reaches him and he goes into the avatar state and starts to fire bend. The girl gasps and stops.)

Sokka: Oh your in for it now! avatar slice!

( the girl looks over at Sokka and then sees Aang about to bend fire towards her. The girl grabs his arm and the fire stops and Aang is forced out of the Avatar state .Aang Katara and Sokka are all shocked and scared about what just happened.)

Toph: What's going on?? Did we win??

( the girl grabs Aang and forces him into the cave. Then puts up a wall using Earth bending.

Katara: Aang!! she screams with tears in her eyes.

(Katara screamed so loud that zuko heard and started looking for his friends.)

(Inside the cave Aang breaks free and tries to run away but he trips and falls.)

Aang: You cant kill me we will loose an element he's says with fear and flinching.

girl: why would I kill you when I need your help.

(Aang looks up very confused and shocked.)

(Outside the cave)

(Toph can see again and breaks out and helps Katara. Soon after Zuko arrives.

Zuko: What happened to you guys!?

Sokka: some girl came out of the woods and started fighting us.

Katara: yea. and i cant explain it when she got near me I couldn't bend. she's was wearing some sort of necklace when she touches it it stops bending.

Toph: Yea, the same thing happened to me!

Sokka: I wouldn't know about that, but I do know IM FROZEN TO A TREE!!

Zuko: Wait, she could earth bend and water bend??

Katara: yea and she looked different too. I have NEVER seen anything like her.

(zuko un freezes Sokkas hands with fire bending)

Sokka: hey! would you be careful with that?!

Zuko: WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIT AND LET ME WORK!!

Sokka: Sorry you don't have to get all worked up.

Katara: She took Aang into that cave.

Toph: and I cant get the wall down.

Katara: I don't know if Aang can take her

Zuko Why not? he IS the avatar.

Sokka I know but when Aang went into the avatar state she took him out of it it was amazing.

Katara: AND, TERRIFYING. she said angrily

Sokka: come on, it was KINDA cool.

Katara: not if she's going to kill Aang inside that cave. she said starting to cry

Zuko: come on maybe if we all bend we can take the wall down together.

(Katara whips out huge amounts of water and hits the wall as Zuko fire bends another part and Toph throws huge rocks at it.)

(Inside cave the wall is rumbling hard from all the bending.)

Girl: you an I aren't so different avatar.

Aang: How are WE alike I know all four elements and I'm the only air bending (he looks down with grief)

Girl: you see Aang that where your wrong.

(Aang looks up very confused)

Girl: Much like your self I Too can fire bend water bend earth bend and air bend.

Aang What?! But I thought..

Girl: you were the only one? You also thought that you saved the WHOLE world.

(Aang looks very confused. The girl pulls out a map.)

Girl: you see this map its only half the world. I just recently found out, and traveled here because I was in much danger, and here the one who seeks me cant find me. Then I found out about you and started searching for you.

Aang: so who are you and what do you want with us??

Ecclipse: I am the mystic the avatar of my world. but my name is Ecclipse.

Aang: So your not here to hurt us??

Ecclipse: no I had to stall your friends so I could talk to you alone I wouldn't dare harm you and I knew they would protect you no matter what. They are really good benders, and really good friends

(Aang smiled and nodded.) But when I went to the avatar state and I was fire bending you just stopped me.

Ecclipse: oh. I was just mind bending its the 5th element that only we know you are able to do it, you just didn't know it.

Wait on the other side of the world are their air benders?? (she nodded. Aang is excited and happy so I'm not the last one??

Ecclipse: no your not.

my world is in horrible trouble you see there is one other who mind bends other than us. He was actually my teacher.

Aang: what happened to him?.

Ecclipse: he went bad got some followers thousands of followers and is trying to enslave the world. He is trying to find me and kill me because I'm the only one who can stop him or so he thinks. But I'm not strong enough I barely know the four elements or how to get into the mystic state. I have only mastered mind and I don't know the skill of giving powers.

Aang: Wait taking away and giving powers is part of mind bending?( the girl nods)

I have mind bended before said Aang confused and shocked.

Ecclipse: Aang I need your help to master the elements and restore balance and peace to my world. Will you help me?

Aang: the only way ill help you is if my friends come to.

Ecclipse: If that is what I must do then so be it your friends are welcome to come with us. But I must warn you this journey will not be safe.

Aang: I think we can handle it.

Ecclipse: Thank you so much avatar (she hugs Aang and the wall collapsed)

Katara: Aang! she yells running over to him and taking him.

Zuko: don 't worry well take care of her. (all get ready to fight )

Aang: No! don't she's good.

Ecclipse: I'm sorry for before I just needed to speak with Aang alone.

Katara: okay but who are you Katara yelled.

Ecclipse: I am the mystic the avatar of my world. But my name is Ecclipse.

Katara: of your world what?

Aang: yea there's another side of the world. we have to help her restore peace.

Katara: I don't know Aang I don't trust her.

Toph: she not lying she good and she has the same energy as Aang.

Ecclipse: I'm here hiding

Aang: a powerful bender and his followers are trying to kill her.

Sokka: hmm that sure does sound familiar.

Katara: how did you stop our bending?

Aang: its called mind bending the 5th element which is the person trying to get her

Ecclipse: promise if you help me I will help all of you.

Zuko: how could you help us all my problems have been resolved.

Ecclipse: not that scar on your face ( zuko touched it) my people can fix that.

Sokka: what about my sister and I we have not scars

Ecclipse: yes you do. in your heart you lost a loved one I cant bring her back but I can take you to see her

Toph: how about me I didn't lose anyone and I have no scars

Ecclipse: sense you are blind do you wish for me to fix that?

Toph: not be blind anymore? wow.

Katara: if you can do that why don't you just help us right now?.

Ecclipse: well I cant I didn't finish learning that part of mind bending. But if I kill the other mind bender I will then know.

Aang: Katara she needs our help and I say we help her (everyone but Katara agrees)

Aang come on Katara please we need to help.

(Katara looks down sad and angry, okay, ill help

Ecclipse smiles thank you so much I promise...

Katara: but I don't trust you (Katara walks away)

The end

Okay that's the end of ch. 1 if you like what you here post a message also if you have ideas please tell me. I want avatar on the air and I wont stop fighting

thank you for reading,

Booluvswho


	2. Chapter 2 The messenger

Avatar the last Airbender Book 4

Chapter 2 The Messenger

Setting: A house in Ba Sing Se

( Aang is very excited to have a new member to the group and is telling her stuff at the beginning of the story . )

( Aang speaking fast and excited in the background.)

Sokka: Its nice to see Aang so excited about Ecclipse Joining the group.

Toph: Yea, I have NEVER heard him so happy!

Sokka: Yea it seems like their getting along too! What do you think Katara? They'd make a cute couple huh? ( Katara getting angrier by the second )

Katara: Just stop Sokka! I'm sure Aang's just doing his duty to tell Ecclipse how things work around here. She said while folding her arms and turning away. And I have seen Aang WAY happier.

( Katara storms over to Aang and Ecclipse and Aang is talking.)

Aang: (speaking fast and excited. ) You see we went to my Air temple on my bison Appa…

Katara: Aang..

Aang: and we played games and learned about avatars…

Katara: Aang….

Aang: Then we heard something coming we thought it was fire nation but it was Momo!..

Katara: AANG!! She shouted angrily

Aang: WHAT?! He said back annoyed that he was interrupted.

(Momo licks Eclipses nose and she laughed. )

Ecclipse: I think Katara wants your attention she said still laughing.

Aang: I think it can wait right Katara?

Katara: (says in a nasty sarcastic tone) Of Course. Then gives a fake smile and storms away.

( she goes back over into the room with Sokka and Toph who were listening the whole time. )

Toph: Katara am I sensing jealousy from you? She said with a grin on her face.

Katara: What?! Me jealous of HER?! You've got to be kidding me!!

Toph: Hey, the feet don't lie princess.

Sokka: ( standing up ) She's right Katara. You don't usually act this way and ever since Ecclipse Joined the group you've been resenting her. And for no reason and to tell you the truth I like her.

Toph: Yea me too! She's fun and smart nice and powerful said Toph while flexing her mussel.

Katara: she's not THAT good.

Sokka: she whipped all three of us at once!

Katara: she's probably had more practice.

Sokka the point is your not usually like this Katara so why are you acting this way (both wait for answer. ) Katara: I just don't trust her. Nothing more. (Sokka skeptically says) Okay whatever you say.

(Katara opens the door a little to see what Ecclipse and Aang are talking about )

Ecclipse: yea I have lemurs in my……uh you know.. World . She said acting nervous.

Katara: (talking to Sokka and Toph) It seems like she's hiding something but I don't know what

(Both Toph and Sokka sigh.) Toph: would you just relax Katara. she's not hiding anything. Its just all in your head.

Katara: you might not think it yet. But you will. You'll see!! ( soon after Katara leaves the room and goes over to Aang and Ecclipse. While putting on a fake smile she approaches them.)

Toph: Poor Katara. The war has made her loopy ( both sigh)

Katara: so what are you guys talking about?

Aang: I was just telling Ecclipse about the hidden city in ba sing se! he said very excited.

Ecclipse Yea, It sounds so cool! And the way he describes it sounds just like where I'm from!

Katara and where exactly is that? She said with attitude

Aang: Katara!! He said angrily

Ecclipse: No its fine Aang. I'm from deep inside the jewel kingdom near Rukha and Sarloga. ….. (There's a silent pause) I know, never heard of it. Aang roared out with laughter. Aang: nope!

Ecclipse: well its beautiful there. But I cant go back, at least, not for a while.

Aang: Heron? Ecclipse: yes, heron.

Katara: who is heron?

Ecclipse: Heron is what's wrong with my world. The center of all evil. He's making it very hard to be safe in the world she said very seriously

Aang: Heron is the only other mindbender. The most powerful man in the world he also said very seriously. So far said Ecclipse. But for now, I'm in hiding

Aang: (with a smile on his face) Well your not off to a good start!

Sokka Yea! You stick out like a sore thumb! (Everyone laughed except Katara. Which Aang started to pick up how funny she's been acting toward Ecclipse) A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Aang: I guess Ill get it ( he air bended himself up. And went to the door.) When Aang answered the door he found a man from the fire nation. The uniform was a nice red with a gold outline. Something most common fire nation doesn't wear.

Man: A message for the avatar.

Aang I'm the Avatar! The man handed Aang A message on nice stationary soon after everyone gathered round.

Toph: what does it say??

Sokka: who's it from??

Aang: Hang on! I'll read it out loud. Aang cleared his voice and started to read. Dear Aang, you and the rest of your friends are need at the royal palace. See you soon signed Fire lord Zuko. (Aang hands the note to Katara.) sounds like were leaving Ba Sing Se

Katara: Hmm the message sounds pretty urgent. We better leave tonight.

Sokka Sounds like a plan.

Ecclipse: aww I really wanted to see Ba Sing Se.

Katara: WE DON'T HAVE TIME! Katara snapped

Aang: Katara quit it.

Katara: Its not like she'd fit in anyway she couldn't go.

Aang: Katara, Enough. He said while walking away.

By night fall Appa was ready to take off so everyone went to the streets.

Ecclipse: Wow! Your sky bison looks so different then ours!

Aang: your side of the world has sky bison?!

Ecclipse Yea! Of Course! But, they aren't out right now, its too dangerous.

Sokka: what's your world like anyway?

Ecclipse: getting darker everyday. But Plastico city, is amazing you will love it there.

Toph: were going??

Ecclipse Well yea, it's the only way to Heron.

Aang: Heron the guy?

Ecclipse: No heron the city.

Katara: herons a guy and a city?

Ecclipse: yea he named it after himself when he took over. Its used to be Called Azul Meril

Its used to be beautiful there.

Toph: what does Azul Meril mean?

Ecclipse: It means beautiful waters it was the capital of the water nation. Now all the benders are pretty much on one side or the other good vs. evil

A few days later they finally arrive in the fire nation. They pull up to the gates of Azulon and they opened right away they arrive on the beaches.

Aang: Ecclipse your going to have to hide now. No problem she said back. Don't worry guys ill follow you in. then she closed her eyes and touched her necklace and she turned invisible! Everyone was shocked and confused.

Sokka: where'd she go?? Ecclipse started to sneak up behind him

Ecclipse: IM RIGHT HERE!

Sokka screamed so loud AHHHHHHHHHHH! Then everyone was laughing at him. That wasn't funny he pouted.

Ecclipse: Chill out Sokka it was just a joke she said still chuckling. I'm right behind you guys lets go!

Soon from a lot of walking they arrived at the Firelords quarters. The Guard lead them to large doors.

Guard: The fire lord has been expecting you. soon the doors opened and in the room high up was a chair and a wall of fire. but zuko wasn't in the chair he was standing in front of them and starting to walk towards them.

Katara: Zuko! she shouted and ran to hug him. The guard left and then Ecclipse made her self visible again. they all said there hellos.

Zuko: I'm glad you guys could make it.Aang: No problem now what's going on?Zuko: I just knew you and Ecclipse need to start your training and I thought this is the perfect place where no one can see you bending or see you at all Ecclipse.

Ecclipse: Yea I need to learn more bending if I'm going to beat heron.

Aang: and I'm going to need to learn mind bending before we go to your world.

Zuko: well first things first Ecclipse we are going to have to get you new clothes, if your going to blend in here. And i have the perfect discus for you.

Ecclipse: Okay, What ever you say! (Zuko smiled at her)

Zuko: Guards! Call for the royal dresser my friend needs a new outfit. (A short man came running in the room)

Royal Dresser: How may I serve you Firelord?

Zuko: My friend Ecclipse needs a new wardrobe. (Ecclipse smiled and waved)

Royal Dresser: wow! what unique hair and clothes. I will take care of it sirAfter a while of waiting the royal dresser finally came out.

Royal dresser: It took a while but I think you will be pleased with the results! I resent to you the fire lords Cousin, Ecclipse! ( Ecclipse walked out in a stunning red dress. It was a two piece dress and showed her stomach also the skirt was outlined with gold and the top was a tube top she had her hair down and a gold head band in her hair.)

Ecclipse: so what do you guys think do it look ok? ( Aang just had one look at how beautiful she was and was stun he blushed and put his hand behind his head.)

Aang: You look...You look...

Katara: fine It will do for now

Ecclipse: It feels a little weird...

Aang Don't worry you look beautiful

Zuko: I agree Breath taking ( Ecclipse smiled at both of them and hugged each one)

Ecclipse: Thanks you guys

Zuko: here ill show you guys to your rooms ( everyone followed accept Aang.)

Aang: Katara stay here. (Katara turned around and Aang waited for the door to close.) Katara, what's is wrong with you lately why are you so rude to Ecclipse this is so unlike you! he yelled

Katara: Well I'm sorry that I'm the only one who doesn't trust your little girl friend!! she yelled at him.

Aang: Katara, I don't think this is about trust. you act like you wait, did you just say girlfriend?!

Katara: you heard me Aang everyone can tell you like hr and when she was in her new dress you about melted in her hands!!Aang: Katara, you should know that I love you I always have and its not we are actually together or at least you sure don't act like it. and why would everyone think that I like her? Everyone knows that were together ever since after the war right?(Katara looks down and turns away. Aang got a shocked look on his face)

Aang: Katara, please tell me they know were together. (Katara turns more)They Don't Know!? Katara HOW could you do this!!Katara: I just didn't...

Aang just didn't what?!, want to be embarrassed by me?! ARE you afraid of what they'd think?!

Katara: Aang I...

Aang: I don't believe this!! I thought you loved me!! I thought we were together!!

Katara: Aang, you cant possibly believe I don't love you its just...

Aang: I don't know what to believe anymore Katara. (Aang took out his glider and flew away. He landed in the court yard where Ecclipse was meditating.)

Ecclipse: oh, hi Aang haven't seen you all day. whatcha been up to?

Aang: Flying, and thinking he said in a depressed voice you could tell he was crying a bit.

Ecclipse: Aang, there's something wrong what is it?

Aang: Nothing I'm fine.

Ecclipse: Aang, I'm a mindbender. I can read minds something's troubling you what is it?

Aang: I got in a fight with Katara. I don't know what to believe anymore

Ecclipse: Don't worry Aang you'll figure it out I know you will. And cheer up tomorrowyou start learning mind bending and your going to teach me some bending too and Zuko is going to teach us both more fire bending.

Aang: Oh yea I almost forgot about that.

Ecclipse: and a word of advice Aang get some rest. Your going to need it

The end


End file.
